Révélation, Lemon
by DevilKasuya
Summary: Suite et Fin de l'One-Shot Révélation. Ratng M pour caractère Lemonieux, ShizNat bien evidement !


Ceci est un autre lemon écris pour Onigiri's Face u_u Etant donné que je lui fait tout ces lemons, celui-ci ne fait pas abstraction XD

Suite et Fin de l'One-Shot Révélation ! Rating M pour le contenue à caractère Lemonieux, vous êtes prévenus !

Enjoy, en espérant que sa vous plaise ;)

* * *

**/!\ Shiznat : Lemon /!\**

Les deux jeunes filles avaient foncé dans le premier vidéoclub ouvert en ville. Inutile de préciser qu'arriver dans les rayons, un long débat anima le petit magasin encore actif malgré l'heure tardive.

« Shizuru, tu sais bien que je m'endors devant ce genre de film »

« Mais, c'est un vieux film que j'aime beaucoup. L'histoire est très touchante »

« Je ne veux pas passer une soirée seule avec toi pour pleurer devant un film »

« Onegai ! »

Natsuki soupira devant la moue que lui faisait sa petite amie. Celle-ci tenait un vieux film culte de romance aux tendances dramatiques. L'ex-Kaichô plongea son regard de "chien battu" dans celui de la rebelle qui, devant un tel spectacle, ne put retenir un rougissement enrichi de plusieurs teintes de rouges. On aurait pu facilement imaginer les oreilles baissées et la queue remuante sur l'ex-propriétaire de Kiyohime qui implorait Natsuki du regard. La motarde se cacha le visage, laissant entendre un grognement frustré. Ses rougeurs augmentèrent quand son esprit se mit à imaginer toute sorte de chose. Shizuru le remarqua et sourit discrètement, elle mourait d'envie de connaitre les limites de la louve. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la rebelle, trop occupée à essayer de repousser ses idées soudainement mal placées. Prête pour une réaction éclaire, Shizuru se mit en position, gardant son regard implorant, et couina comme un chien l'aurait fait. Natsuki se figea, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Un second rougissement arpenta ses joues quand son regard se posa sur Shizuru qui couina, insistante, une deuxième fois.

« Okay j'ai compris, on prend ce film ! »

« Ureshi, Natsuki ! »

La brunette sauta sur sa compagne et lui lécha discrètement la joue, à l'abri de tout regard. La princesse des Glaces n'en pouvait plus, elle attrapa rapidement la main de son amie, paya le film et sortie rapidement du vidéoclub. Une fois dehors, elle se retourna, encore rougissante, vers Shizuru qui la regardait avec un sourire innocent. La jeune fille reprit sa respiration et s'approcha de sa compagne. Elle l'attira dans une étreinte serrée, approcha ses lèvres des siennes, prête à l'embrasser, mais dévia au dernier moment avant de souffler à son oreille.

« Ça se payera … »

Ce fut au tour de l'ex-Kaichô de rougir, Natsuki s'en félicita et monta sur son Ducati. Elle tendit un casque à sa partenaire et toutes deux rentrèrent à Fuuka.

Dans les couloirs du dortoir de l'académie, tout semblait calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit sauf celui de pas. Pour éviter d'alerter tout le dortoir de leur présence, Natsuki avait opté pour le déplacement furtif et discret. Elle se déplaçait prudemment, en rasant les murs et en mesurant chacun de ses mouvements. Shizuru se mit à rire, ce qui alerta la rebelle qui se retourna. L'ex-Kaichô lui désigna la moquette présente sur tout le sol du dortoir, un large sourire amusé aux lèvres. La motarde prit quelques rougeurs et marcha normalement en suivant sa petite amie qui se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Une fois à l'intérieur, la louve soupira et laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber sur le divan et sortie un DVD de sa poche, qu'elle posa sur la table. La jeune fille mit sa tête en arrière puis, ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« Shizuru »

N'ayant aucune réponse, Natsuki se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait empêcher Shizuru de lui répondre, mais elle constata très vite que sa petite amie n'était plus dans le salon.

« Shizuru ? »

Toujours aucune réponse … Intriguée, la jeune fille se leva et regarda dans la cuisine, espérant y trouver la femme de son cœur en train de faire du thé. Malheureusement, la belle Shizuru n'était pas là non plus. Une pointe d'inquiétude monta chez la jeune Kuga qui se précipita vers la chambre à coucher.

« Shizu- ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et y découvrit l'être tant désiré par son cœur, à moitié nu. Elle resta bouche bée un moment, ne sachant plus décoller ses yeux des courbes appétissantes de l'ex-Kaichô. Sa bouche était soudainement devenue sèche. Shizuru se retourna vers la jeune fille, mais ne dissimula pas son corps élancé.

« Natsuki ? »

« Je … »

La louve se reprit et se retourna brusquement, barbouillant et rougissant.

« Je suis désolée ! Je t'ai appelée, mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis inquiétée ! Je ne savais pas que tu te changeais, je suis vraiment désolée !»

La brunette sourit et enfila son kimono de nuit ainsi qu'un léger par-dessus, posé ses épaules. Elle enlaça sa rebelle tout en la poussant vers le sofa.

« Natsuki est si mignonne quand elle est embarrassée ! »

« O-Oi ! »

Les fesses de la rebelle tombèrent sur le divan. La maitresse des lieux sourit à son invitée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Je vais préparer du thé, pourquoi Natsuki ne lancerait-elle pas le film ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour acquiescer et lança le CD dans le lecteur. Télécommande à porter de main, la jeune fille s'installa à son aise. Il ne lui manquait plus que la chaleur de Shizuru qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La belle présidente posa son thé sur la petite table en face du divan et s'installa à son tour.

« Prête ? »

« Hm, ai-je le choix, Fujino-sama ? »

Shizuru resta sans voix, jamais Natsuki ne l'avait appelée par son nom et encore moins avec ce signe de respect que soulignait si bien le « sama ». Elle regarda son amie lui tirer la langue avec son regard malicieux et elle stocka dans sa mémoire qu'il faudrait qu'elle trouve l'occasion de lui faire redire cette appellation, ma fois, bien à son goût.

Le film avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs minutes et la jeune rebelle était encore attentive, ce qui étonna la présidente du conseil. Elle reposa son thé qu'elle termina rapidement, et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa compagne. Celle-ci avait un visage très neutre, plongée dans le film, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

« Ara, ara. Natsuki devrait détendre son visage, si elle ne veut pas avoir de ride »

« Hm »

La réponse attendue n'était pas celle-là, le Kaichô resta perplexe devant le manque de réaction de la part de sa compagne.

« Natsuki ? »

« Hm »

Shizuru croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder.

« Mou, Natsuki s'intéresse plus au film qu'à moi »

La rebelle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rétorquer sur un ton paniqué : « Bien sûr que non ! » Elle rougit et ferma les yeux en bafouillant que le film était intéressant contre toute attente, ce qui amusa beaucoup Shizuru.

Les minutes passaient et nos deux adolescentes ne prêtaient déjà plus attention au film. Leur regard était plongé l'un dans l'autre, chacune concentrée sur le toucher et les sensations qu'offraient l'autre. Shizuru osa enfin voler un baiser bien trop attendu, elle avait approché ses lèvres de celles de Natsuki. Tout se passa en douceur, le contact était doux et électrique, envoyant des milliers de frisson à chaque mouvement. Mais le baiser à allure innocente devint rapidement fougueux et passionné. La rebelle encercla fermement la taille de sa compagne et dévora sa chair de baiser sulfureux. La présidente avait le souffle court, elle voulait Natsuki depuis tellement d'année qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser que sa louve était entrain de la déshabiller. Celle-ci lui retira son kimono qui laissa paraitre une poitrine généreuse qu'elle s'empressa de découvrir.

Les halètements furent vite remplacés par des gémissements. Toutes deux nues, leur corps entremêlé ne formait plus qu'une seule ombre dans la nuit. Les doigts agiles de la plus jeune savaient où aller et à quel moment, ne cessant pas leurs assauts sur Shizuru. Malaxant, pinçant et caressant la peau délicate, la chaleur et le plaisir qu'offraient les mains de Natsuki, n'avaient pas de prix. Mais rapidement, elle s'en retrouva privée, ce qui lui arracha un soupir mécontent. La langue de la rebelle traina sur la peau fine, encerclant rapidement le mamelon durcissant. Sa main repartie à l'assaut de l'autre, laissé de coté. Shizuru resserra l'étreinte et sentait déjà une humidité familière entre ses cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la main qui se dirigeait vers son bas ventre. Natsuki chercha à tâtons, le chemin à prendre et glissa son index le long de la fente. Elle y trouva un bourgeon sensible au moindre touché et le cajola de toute son attention. La brune n'en pouvait plus, elle gémissait le nom de son amante et se cambrait dans le canapé, se donnant d'avantage. Ses hanches se balançaient à un rythme effréné contre les doigts de la rebelle, cherchant plus de contact. La louve réussi à maintenir les hanches de sa belle en place et glissa sa main un peu plus bas, pénétrant lentement à l'intérieur de Shizuru. Mais le corps de la présidente était en proie à de nouveau balancement et des spasmes de plaisir plus intense, lui arrachant d'innombrable son mélodieux à l'oreille de sa compagne. Faisant de long va et vient tortueux, Natsuki jouait avec les nerfs sensibles de sa présidente. Elle accéléra le rythme et coupa les hurlements de Shizuru par un baiser vorace. Les deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, en parfaite harmonie, cherchant l'union absolue. Allant toujours plus loin et plus fort, Shizuru était proche de l'apogée. La peau couverte de sueur, ses mains agrippaient fermement son amante qui lui lécha la joue. Chaque poussé l'emmenait plus loin sur les rives du plaisir, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine tout de suite. Non, elle voulait encore profiter de cette sensation de bien être et fût comblée quand la louve glissa un deuxième doigt. Le manège continua à ce qui semblait être une éternité, Shizuru n'avait plus que le nom de Natsuki à la bouche, répétant son nom comme une prière sacrée.

« Natsuki … Natsuki … Natsukiiiiiiii ! »

Encore et toujours Natsuki, cette fille même qui hantait ses nuits et qui, maintenant, était à deux doigts de lui donner son premier orgasme. La rebelle se glissa entre les cuisses de la brune et suça le bourgeon nerveux au-dessus de son entrée humide. Les parois se resserraient autour des doigts de la louve et réduisait un peu sa mobilité, mais elle continua de donner jouissance à la belle Shizuru. Elle lécha le liquide chaud qui coulait le long de ses doigts et son poignet avant de donner une dernière poussée qui arracha un cri de bonheur à sa compagne. Shizuru était enfin complète, son corps tremblait encore, mais elle était heureuse. Son orgasme était si intense qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était, rien ne comptait sauf cette déesse de minuit qui venait de lui faire tendrement l'amour. Natsuki se retira lentement d'entre ses cuisses et lécha le fruit de son travail avant de l'embrasser. Goûtant le propre fruit de son éveil, la brune se laissa bercer dans l'étreinte de l'être tant aimé par son cœur. Elle se permit de verser quelques larmes que Natsuki s'empressa d'essuyer en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants qu'elle avait tellement espérés entendre.

« Ne pleure plus Shizuru, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement »

Mais la présidente était trop épuisée par l'expérience qu'elle ne pouvait rester éveillée d'avantage. Elle se serra affectueusement contre la rebelle avant de s'endormir tranquillement. Natsuki posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle au bois dormant et se leva chercher une couverture. Elle en recouvrit le corps nu de Shizuru avant de se glisser dedans, elle aussi.

Voir la femme qui redonna ses couleurs au ciel de votre vie, dormir aussi paisiblement, est la plus belle chose au monde vous ne trouvez pas ? Pour Natsuki en tout cas, ça n'as pas de prix et pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait Shizuru. La rebelle soupira, elle était très heureuse d'avoir donné jouissance à la femme de sa vie mais …

« Qui va soulager mes envies maintenant? »

Avec autant d'excitation, Shizuru avait réveillé les besoins de la louve qui était humide à son tour. Mais se disant que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain, la belle se blottit contre sa partenaire et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« J'attends un retour de ta part maintenant. Ne, Shizuru ? »

La brune encercla la taille de la louve et poussa un soupir satisfait ce qui amusa beaucoup la Princesse des Glaces qui n'était pas si froide que ça.


End file.
